Before You
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: OH... I can't summmarize this... if you like axj fluff fics you'll like this one... It has poetry and fanfiction rolled into one story, pls r&r no flames pls
1. Jeremy's Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

* * *

Before You

(POV: Jeremy)

What did I do  
Before you?  
How did I spend  
Sleepless nights before I  
Found you that  
Fateful day  
What did I do  
On the long weekends  
When time was  
At a premium and  
Things to do at  
A minimum?  
Before you I only lived  
Because I had to.  
I passed all my classes with  
Not much to show.  
Then fate led me to you and  
You gave my life meaning  
You came me something to do  
Not to mention when Ilose hope, you…  
Give me love.  
You placed your trust  
In me, saw the good  
In a nerd, like me and  
For that I  
Am grateful and  
For that I owe you,  
More than you'll ever  
Understand. So here and now  
I say with all  
Of my heart, I love you  
And thank you  
For seeing beyond my  
Appearance and loving me  
For who I am.  
-Jeremy

(3rd Person)

Jeremy hit the send key on the computer and hoped Aelita would get his poem. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

'Feels good to get that out in the open' he thought 'now maybe I can sleep'.

Aelita went into a deactivated tower with the strangest feeling. She soon found that she had a message from Jeremy

"I wonder what he said" she whispered, then gasped as she read the poem, "Oh, Jeremy" she whispered, she had never before realized how lonely and sad he'd been before they met, he had told her, but she never truly got it until that moment. Although it wasn't as if he didn't have any friends, he did, it was just he didn't have anyone that truly understood him the way she does.

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

pls leave a review 


	2. Aelita's Responce

a/n: this is basically an answer poem to Jeremy's, on the exact same topic, and well, don't wanna give too much away (lol)

* * *

POV: Aelita 

If you said that  
I've never changed you  
would be wrong,  
Because just as  
Your life changed because  
Of me, mine has changed  
Because of you.  
Before you I was lonely  
But I dealt  
I was often board. but  
I found something to do,  
Although, funny thing is,  
Those things often envolved  
Hacking into the security cameras  
At your school and watching  
You and your friends  
And wishing I could know you.  
To me you seemed like a nice person  
Who knew what it was like to be judged at  
First glance and therefore  
Didn't do sothemselves.  
Thenone day  
I found out Xana was  
Doing things to  
Your school, your world and  
I found myself unable to  
stand around and watch as  
You, and your friends  
Were hurt, so in the middle of  
All the chaos I hacked your computer  
And allowed you to  
Discover my world. You didn't do a thing  
I guess you didn't understand  
Because you started to  
Walk away, but... but I knew  
That you and your friends  
Were your world's last hope  
So, as scared as I was  
To make myself known I  
Gathered my courage and did, I  
Knew you needed help  
And I could do that.  
And that day, your voice was  
_The_ most comforting thing  
I'd ever heard.  
You were shocked that  
I knew your name, happy to  
Meet me, and concerned  
About the situation around you  
And from that day on  
I cared deeply about you,  
Your worries were mine  
I shared your dreams  
And your fears, falling  
Deeper for you  
Than I'd ever entended to  
Although I wouldn't change  
A thing, for I love you,  
And thank you for the  
Light you brought to  
My life.  
-Aelita

(3rd person)

Aelita sent her poem and nervously awaited his reply. She couldn't wait to hear his voice again, see him again. Then her heart fell, she wanted to hold him, feel the warmth of his embrace, but thanks to Xana she couldn't, or could she, she could visit him for a while.

That morning was Saturday and Jeremy wasn't in a big hurry to get back on his computer, but then when he finally did, he was shocked at what he discovered, Aelita had replied to his poem with one of her own. He read it and was amazed by it's beauty, then he realized how hard her life had been before they met; before they became permanent figures in each other's lives.

'Oh, gosh, Aelita' he thought, he had never realized the emotions that she felt even as she was, virtual. 'I never dreamed she was so sad before we met.'

He connected to Lyoko and called for her.

She answered immediately.

"Hi Jeremy" she said, her voice wasn't as cheerful.

"Aelita, what's wrong?" Jeremy asked

"I was just thinking about the past" She sighed at that moment Jeremy longed more than ever to be able to hold Aelita and comfort her.

"Aelita, do you want to come here for a while?" he asked, hoping his love could help her any at all.

Aelita nodded.

"Okay, you know where to go, I'll see you soon" Jeremy said.

"Okay" Aelita disappeared and Jeremy left for the factory. He arrived, connected to Lyoko and devirtualized Aelita. She stepped out of the scanner, her expression was very sad and Jeremy felt like someone had taken Ulrich's katana and thrust it through his heart.

"Oh, my gosh... Aelita" he whispered and hugged her close as tears began to form blurring his vision. They left the scanner room, holding hands and went back to the school, where many still recalled her last visit. Jeremy and Aelita found a private spot near the dorms, they didn't know they were being watched by Sissy and Yumi.

'Now what would a pretty girl like Aelita want with a nerd like Jeremy?' Sissy wondered for no particular reason.

Jeremy hugged Aelita warmly.

'Yes! He finally gained the courage to embrace her' Yumi thought.

Aelita felt comfortable in Jeremy's arms, she knew that he loved her and she could feel it in his embrace, but the past still haunted her.

"Aelita, I know it's hard not to think about the past, but you shouldn't dwell on the past and forget to live" Jeremy whispered softly to her.

"Your right" Aelita replied a smile forming on her face.

He slipped back just a bit and guided her to look up at his face and soon they kissed, at first the kiss was quite innocent, but that didn't last long, to everyone's surprise, everyone, that is, except Aelita, she had pushed for the next move. The kiss became more passionate and Jeremy was caught completely off guard but this was something that he knew would happen eventually, just not this soon( hint hint... first real kiss : ). Sissy couldn't believe her eyes, a nerd like Jeremy getting that kind of kiss.

'I can't believe it,a nerd like Jeremy getting that kind of kiss' Sissy thought as Jeremy and Aelita's kiss broke.

'Good going Jeremy' Yumi thought with a smile. 'Or should I say nice move Aelita, who would have guessed she'd be that bold, she's a perfect match for Jeremy, she could probably give him a bit more confidence.'

Yumi and Sissy both left to surprisingly give them the privacy they already thought they had.

"Aelita, I don't believe you did that" he said

"Y-you didn't like it?" she was taken aback by the fact that he sounded like he didn't love her or want her.

"That's not what I ment, I was just surprised" he smiled "I never expected you would do something like that"

They embraced again. Jeremy didn't know when he'd be able to get her an anti-virus so he could keep her here on Earth and show her what it was like to have someone truly love her without fail. Until then he was contint to talk to her and occasionally have times like this one.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

a/n: now wasn't that sweet... so pls. leave me your thoughts in a review & I'm thinking a sequel is in order, don't you, let me know if you'd like to see a sequel thanx.


End file.
